Stand out from the crowd
by Lola.Loves.Me
Summary: High School can seem so trivial compared to the life these six people will lead. Follow them as they go through senior year and on to a life which no one could have foreseen. They will encompass dangers and follow dark twisted paths. Cannon/AU. Dark


High School can seem so trivial compared to the life these six people will lead. Follow them as they go through senior year and on to a life which no one could have foreseen. They will encompass dangers and follow dark twisted paths. Everyone is an individual.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Plagiarism: The plot of this fiction belongs to .Me and it is against the law to use this without my express written permission.

Beta: christine30974

Chapter One

Bella POV

Oh god here we go again, another year at dreary Forkshigh, as if the rain isn't depressing enough I have to put up with all my dim-witted classmates. Fifty percent of them have the IQ of a peanut, while the rest are so far up their own backsides speaking to them is like physical torture.

Sigh, I know I'm a bit melodramatic but everyone has flaws.

My high school is so ridiculously clichéd I feel like I walk around in a teen movie, if I had a label it would definitely be 'bitch.' It's not that I'm a horrible person I just don't socialize well. I find really annoying traits and I focus on them making conversations with people here very difficult. But apparently being socially isolated and having a back-bone makes me a 'bitch' so whatever.

The popular clique, the people who have deluded themselves into believing that they run this school, we can't forget about them. Not even if we freakin tried! God they frustrate me, they can't go one day without embarrassing some poor person for their own sick enjoyment. They tried that on me once, ha it was hilarious.

_Flashback_

_I'd just come out of class getting ready to head to the cafeteria as usual, when I heard the sound of their ridiculous heels they wore to school heading my way. I took a huge sigh preparing myself for some kind of abuse and oh did they not disappoint._

"E_www look who it is, miss I'm too good for everyone else Bella Swan." Lauren sneered in that horrible nasally voice to the excuse of a human on her right, god they made me wanna bang my head against the wall._

"_I know yeah Lauren, how did she get dressed this morning in the dark," spoke the equally idiotic Jessica. I don't think they could come up with any original insults today; they must have already exhausted their limited brain cells this morning._

_Argh! I'd had enough of these girls, the only cheerleader who didn't irritate me to no end was Rosalie Hale, only because she matched me bitch for bitch, not that I'd ever let on I didn't mind her, my god what would that do to my 'I hate everyone' reputation ha._

_I spun round facing them head on I was tall enough to get in there faces, when they realised how close I was they took a step a step back, shock the dominant emotion on their faces._

"_Listen up bitches you may think you can control everything around here but you can count me out straight away!" I felt rather than saw every other pair of eyes in the hall way turn to gawk at the scene. Lauren took a step back, as if that would stop me now I was so fucking angry. I advanced on her. "Who the hell do you think you're trying to intimidate?" I laughed in her face," Why would I be scared of a blonde bimbo who isn't smart enough to string a fucking sentence together!" SMACK, I pulled my hand back and inspected the damage, hmmm just a little cut on my knuckles, not bad I thought to myself at least it isn't covered in make-up. Lauren however had a lot worse, blood was pouring from her nose and her eyes had already begun to blacken. I turned around and began walking towards the cafeteria like I would have been minutes ago if tweedle dumb and dee hadn't bothered me. _

_The shocked faces I saw I ignored, but they were not only shocked, most showed admiration as well. _

_Score one for me!_

_End of flashback_

Ha that memory still amuses me it was so worth the week suspension.

So here I am pulling in the parking lot hoping to blend in but not succeeding everyone was wary of me after that day, well near enough everyone there was of course Jasper Whitlock the resident school bad boy, you know the dangerous kind that every single high school had and my god was he hot.

His blonde hair fell just in to his eyes creating that awesome I don't give a shit look, he exits he silver Volvo wearing too tight fuck me _now_ black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I seriously just want him to bend me over that fucking bike. Oh sorry did I not mention I am practically in love with this man, he got me so hot and when he opens his mouth and that southern drawl comes out it makes me melt. He's tall, rugged and Texan...can it get any better?

But anyways back to reality now.

I make my way to my first class which is English with Mr Varner and sit down in my seat.

Let the boredom begin.

Ahh god it's insufferable, how the hell does this teacher give the same lecture all day to every single class he has, when I feel suicidal after ten minutes?

I hate the first day every single god damn teacher explains the new study material, I mean seriously we don't care and no-one will remember it after lunch. Bloody idiots!

Hmm lunch I can't wait to sample the new cafeteria food-note sarcasm. As I enter the room I see all the cliques at their respective tables, God why did it have to be like this? Why can't everyone know each other?

I made my way to my usual table, alone. When I first started here last year everyone wanted to be my friend, when I made it clear I wasn't the little social bubbly person everyone assumed me to be they backed off. They don't like different people in this school; they feel you need to belong to a specific group.

Well I'm sorry but that's just not me, I prefer to read a good book rather than sit at a table gossiping about brainless stuff. So they call me a bitch, sorry for having an IQ.

I'm really not this horrible person people portray me to be I just don't have time for the student body who don't get to know me and then take it upon themselves to judge me.

Wow I seem to be getting lost in my thoughts a lot today I've already been sat here 20 minutes.

The scraping of a chair brought me straight back to earth; I looked up to see that gorgeous mess of blonde locks and a smirk on the face I want to run my hands over.

Jasper Whitlock.

"Umm can I help you?" I kept my voice composed even though on the inside I was fighting the urge to throw myself across the table at him. Great self-control there Bella, I mentally gave myself a pat on the back while inner Bella shook her head at my thoughts, she figured jumping Jasper in the middle of the school cafeteria was the norm.

He smirked at me as though he knew exactly what I was thinking. Oh my god I'm definitely fighting impulse control at the moment.

"Nope." he responded popping the p.

I looked at him curiously for about 5 seconds but he didn't show any signs of leaving or doing anything apart from smirking at me so I just started eating my lunch again. Mmmm ham salad definitely favourite of mine.

"Actually," his voice brought me out of my musing, "there is something I want from you." Please say me, I'd drop to my knees if he suggested it and I would die a happy person, but hopefully I kept my face composed and looked on expectantly waiting for him to continue. "I need someone to help me study for bio so I don't fail, what do you think?"

My jaw literally hit the floor, a study date? A fucking study date! Inner Bella is seething for getting all excited only to be knocked back and I completely agree. Since when did Jasper Whitlock study for anything!

I was so shocked... he just kept on looking at me waiting for my answer seeming very amused with my response I'm betting he regrets asking me now. He probably thinks I'm mentally deficient!

"Uh sure, erm when?" I eventually responded God I'm an idiot. Definite retard award today.

His face broke into a smile now that I'd finally recovered my vocal chords, and ooft that smile how much I loved it.

"My place today after school, you can drive home and I'll follow you there, and then I can take you to my house." How's that sound?"

"That sounds great" I tried to respond non-chalant, being cool but I think I just sounded way too enthusiastic because his smirk returned.

We continued the rest of lunch in silence after his random request, inner Bella sporting a very confused face trying to figure out what the hell kind of message he's sending. I kept sneaking sly glances at him every now and again, well what I hoped was sly but his smirk seemed to grow every time he looked up as though he knew I was ogling his perfection.

Smug beautiful bastard.

The bell sounded and I let out another huge sigh, I'd done so many of those today, I stood up and gathered my stuff and made my way to exit as I was nearly there I heard my name being called, I spun quickly on reflex and nearly fell flat on my face, just as Jasper began talking again.

"Wait for me in the parking lot before you go so I know how to get to yours", he literally bellowed across the entire cafeteria...everyone was in silence looking at the two of us. My face flushed red in embarrassment while Jasper winked and walked off. What an ass!

I could feel all eyes on me. Stupid fucking sexy Jasper why did he have to say that now why not before when I was erm I don't know two fucking meters away. Whispers broke out among the students all casting sideways glances at me. I huffed out of annoyance and pushed my way through the crowds to maths.

I threw all of my stuff rather harshly onto the table, and sat down waiting for my next round of torture to begin. I already knew most of what he was going to say, _well class as this is the first day I'm just going to go through your new learning material blah blah blah..._

The bell finally rang and my stomach began turning in nervousness, you know when it feels as though there's something fluttering around in there.

I was gonna be spending the evening at Jasper Whitlock's house. Me, Bella Swan, I let out a huge breath I didn't realise I'd been holding in an attempt to calm myself as I made my way through the halls of Forks high to my car. I loved my car it was a little Golf that I had brought with me from England.

God I miss my home, the weather isn't that much different from Manchester but honestly I was used to living twenty minutes from a big city with all of my favourite shops. But here to get a decent shop I had to travel three hours to freakin Seattle. My bank card has become my favourite possession since I began online shopping. I'm not one of those that has an addiction I just love to have the option you know.

And another thing about Manchester it was so full of people expressing individuality with their clothes and their actions. It's so full of colour and here everyone blends into everyone else. It's kind of depressing.

And school back there was so different for example; no cheerleaders and jocks if, you were on a sports team you weren't the be all and end all. Of course you still had a ranking order but that was based on who you were your own self-confidence. Which is why you learn pretty early on to stand up for yourself, I really miss England.

There waiting looking mighty fine if I do say so myself was the definition of sex, leaning against the side of my little black car. People were staring and gesturing at him, as he waved a hand in greeting all eyes turned to me, stupid fucking brainless idiots have they nothing better to do than watch me walk to my car, with all the stares I was bound to be even more clumsy than my usual self.

I made my way over with the weight of the stares and surprisingly didn't trip! Until I was a meter away and fell right into his arms, inner Bella squealed in delight at the closeness while I cringed at my embarrassing situation. He caught me much to my relief and happiness. I'm in his arms, pressed up against that muscular chest oh my god, I scramble away quickly before I ravish him in front of everyone. I finally meet his eyes and they are dancing in amusement.

"Well I know I'm irresistible but damn I weren't expecting that response."

I of course turn bright red and mumble "Sorryit was an accident." then I realise he's making his way to my passenger door, in confusion I cleared my throat which caused him to pause and look at me questioningly.

"Oh yeah I told my brother to take the car and I'll ride with you, you don't mind right?" his voice oozed sex appeal and this was when he was just being polite. His eyes scorched mine and held them I couldn't even form a coherent thought never mind a sentence, so I just nodded numbly.

His face broke into that smirk again as he continued to my car.

The ride to his was fairly quiet he messed around with the radio and finally settled on a rock station. We chatted, I was beginning to relax but I think it was due to the fact that I was concentrating on the road rather than on him. Whatever it was I'm glad I was more chilled out and didn't sound like a babbling fool.

His house was absolutely huge I think the more appropriate word is mansion, it was painted white, three stories tall and surrounded by beautiful plant life. There were two huge bay windows surrounded by ivory I think I just stepped into a fairytale, I think I was gawking rather obviously because he began laughing.

"Yeah I know it's nice but c'mon let's see the interior, we can work in my room" as he said this his eyes raked my form staring from head to toe as he licked his lips, the butterflies returned full force. That was a serious case of eye-fucking if I ever I saw one and it made me feel tingly all over.

He gave me the quick tour which included the front room and kitchen the interior was just as beautiful, it was open plan on the bottom floor and all natural a shades of white and beige, I think hisMom must have a thing for plants because there were so many and the television which was the focal point of the room was insanely huge like a cinema screen. Charlie would be so jealous if he ever saw it. The back side of the house was a huge glass window if someone would of told me about this feature I would of found it a bit to open like no privacy but it just added to the class of the room I think it ran the whole length of the house, it was beautiful.

"C'mon Bella lets go to my room," with that he gripped my hand and I felt tingles going all the way up my arm, I knew he felt it as well because he paused momentarily looking shocked but rearranged his features into a calm relaxed face and proceeded to drag me up the stairs, stumbling quite a few times in his haste, does he not know I'm clumsy to the point of being disabled!

"And this is the room of the great Jasper Whitlock" he drawled as we entered.

His huge king size bed was the main focus of the room, it was adorned with black silk sheets and soft grey pillows which I was desperate to lie in, the walls were black with silver designs, I'd heard his Mom was an interior designer. His wardrobe was twice the size of mine and looked like you could fit a small shop's worth of clothes in there. This room screamed Jasper, it was dark and mysterious and my god he looked sexy staring at me with those dark grey eyes.

He slowly walked towards me looking predatory I was practically quivering with excitement, his hand gently ghosted up my arm leaving goose bumps in its wake. He leaned forward and pushed his face into my hair while encircling me in his strong muscular arms.

"Mmmm, you smell so fucking good Bella" I melted at the lust in his voice.

I tried to turn around to face him, to take those gorgeous plump lips into my mouth but he was having none of it, his arms tightened as his hands slipped down to cup my ass.

"Ah ah ah" he whispered into my ear, making me melt that little bit more. "I want you to see how I make you feel Bella" I felt confused at this until he turned us so we faced a full length mirror which allowed us to see our whole bodies.

"I know you want me Bella I can see it in your eyes, whenever you try not to look at me, I catch you staring all the time" his words made me flush bright red.

"Urgh you have no idea what that blush does to me" he mumbled against my neck, the mixture of his sweet breath and his lips caused a fluttering down below my hooha was official awake and kicking into action. His hands began wondering up towards my breasts as he massaged them softly at first, then he increased pressure earning a throaty moan from me. At this sound his hands became more adventurous, slipping under my shirt and onto my bra. The new sensation causing me to gasp. The sound brought me out of my haze and I broke away from him, turning around looking horror struck at my actions.

I'm not that girl, the one who gives it up the minute a good looking...well fuck hot guy gives her some attention.

He first looked confused at my actions, then understanding coloured his features. He began to approach me again as I took another step back, I did not trust myself when he was in such proximity.

"Bella darlin' listen to me, I know that seemed so sudden but fuck me you were so close and you smelt so fucking nice like vanilla...and I just couldn't help myself" he took another step forward holding my eyes so I was unable to move.

"You want me just as much as I want you darlin' I know you do, just go with it I promise I'll take care of you, I'll be gentle."

"Jasper I'm not just a whore you can fuck, I can't do that to myself, I...I wish I could, you have no idea how much I want this...God! I couldn't look people in the eye if I just sleep with someone randomly...even if it is you" I whispered the last part to myself. The emotion rang clear I knew he could feel my sincerity and I just wished that he'd understand and be willing to take this slow with me because I really wanted him.

"Oh no Bella, I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear I don't just wanna fuck you, darlin' I've wanted you to be mine for so long," he stepped forward so we were toe to toe and grasped my hands in both of his. "Trust me I know you're not a whore...you wouldn't even be at my house if I thought of you like that" he was pleading with me to understand staring into my eyes the entire time he spoke.

I believed him.

How could I not? Seeing the way he was looking at me, dark grey eyes scorching, smouldering and most importantly burning with the honesty of his words.

Where the hell did this caring Jasper come from, I'm used to the badass who's constantly in trouble, fighting and stuff, not all touching and emotional. As though he knew exactly what I was thinking he began speaking.

"Bella I'm not an asshole all of the time, just to people who piss me off, whereas you ignore everyone at school I tend to lose my temper and lash out" he laughed.

"Bella please say you'll be mine and I mean exclusively I don't think I could handle sharing your fine ass".

I laughed at his words he was such an asshole, but as of now he was my asshole and now that I understand his tendencies and why he was the way he was I saw how genuine he was being with me. I can't fucking believe this and I thought Forks was gonna be shit again this year. If I was Jasper's girlfriend I can guess now that things aren't gonna be boring anymore.

Instead of verbalising my answer I leaned forward, wrapped my arms around his neck and wound them into his hair as I kissed him with as much passion as I had. Our tongues danced off each others, our hands moved to roam one another's body's grasping at clothes anything to get closer. The burning need to be connected skin to skin was searing through us, I've never felt anything like it.

He began walking us backwards towards the bed slowly, never once breaking contact through our lips, thank god we had noses to breathe through. My legs hit the edge and he pushed my back roughly, god that was a turn on. Rough Jasper mmm.

He climbed onto the bed straddling me connecting both our centres eliciting groans...oh that felt good...his hands lowered to the edge of my top and gently pulled it over my head, his hands trailing along my abdomen sent pulses straight to me hooha and god inner Bella was panting in delight.

I drug his top upwards having no patience to show the same gentleness he showed me. He laughed at my exuberance. But I was too occupied to be bothered with something as stupid as embarrassment when I had a clear view of his delicious abs. He was fucking beautiful, perfect defined lines and that V leading down to his cock and a very faint trail of a garden path.

I wanted to lick him. From head to fucking toe.

I settled for his lips for now, sliding my tongue back into his mouth with a soft moan.

"So beautiful, my Bella," he whispered into my mouth.

We were so wrapped up in each other that neither of us heard anyone enter the house or his footsteps as he walked up the stairs or the door being opened.

A throat being loudly cleared brought us both back to reality. There with a questioning smug look on his face probably at our current state of undress and position, somehow from being underneath him now straddling his waist, stood Edward Cullen, Jasper's adopted brother.

Cockblocker!

**AN: I'm completely re-writing this story as well as my others and I want to give a HUGE thanks to my Beta Christine she is bloody awesome.**

**Review everyone.**

**Lola**


End file.
